Comparing with the exiting LCD display technology, active-matrix organic light-emitting diode (AMOLED) display technology does not need a backlight, directly driven organic materials to emit light by current, therefore can be fabricated slimmer, the viewing angle is larger, and can significantly save energy. In addition, it also has the advantages of fast response, color saturation is more full, higher luminance, high temperature resistance, etc. Therefore, AMOLED display technology is recognized by the industry as a new generation of display technology after the LCD. At present, AMOLED display has been more and more used in television, mobile phones, car use, wear and other display areas.
However, in the conventional technology, how to increase the working efficiency of the PMIC, and how to achieve further energy saving and power saving is a problem worth studying.